


山中记事：衣物

by Iris_Tsuki



Series: 【切光】山中记事 [1]
Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Tsuki/pseuds/Iris_Tsuki
Summary: “你挺像人的，鬼切。”话是冲着他说的，可语气却像自言自语，鬼切有些不知所措。那个时候他什么都不知道，既不知道源氏家主这几近示弱的姿态意味着什么，也不知道血契赋予他的不止是类人的心跳——他不理解人。春庭日午，院落深处传来稀稀落落的虫声与鸟鸣，梅雨尚未来临，春日的暖阳照在他身上，他只是觉得很舒服。他捏住了那只手，对方没有呵斥他，另一只手停在鬼切的喉结处，轻轻地掐着他吻了上去。
Relationships: 切光 - Relationship
Series: 【切光】山中记事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617085
Kudos: 2





	山中记事：衣物

**Author's Note:**

> 总之是关于鬼切各皮肤的一点想法，算是摸鱼（正文）时产生的摸鱼。  
> *可能因为最近总在隔壁刀口舔血，所以这篇小破车写得意外甜腻（？），如果被腻歪到了是我的锅。  
> *包含原皮、觉醒皮和白槿，鸣旗戮风会在正文里涉及  
> *但我还没搞清和服的穿衣层次，等我这几天研究一下，我一定会看书的

·源氏重宝皮  
源氏重宝皮（原皮）是常服，鬼切日常办公穿着，在需要跟着源赖光外出时一般也会穿，甚至出战时也会穿着这一套衣服。不过大多数情况下，别人就只看到他揣着三把刀，领口堆叠着层层华美的衣料，自己却不知道整理，走动时露出深深浅浅的疤来。  
源家的阴阳师和下人多少也都有点怕他，还有长老不满他带着刀在源家无所忌惮地出入，拿着拐杖指桑骂槐地指责源赖光，光总就在旁边开起了嘲讽：他是髭切的付丧神，是源氏重宝，不带刀难道拄拐棍？尸位素餐。  
长老被这个不肖子孙气得不行，心想：这就是你把友切和狮子之友都交给他的理由？  
平日里，源赖光是不穿他那套带胄甲的厚重衣服的，他和大多贵族一样，外衣不过是许多件狩衣来回换，只是相比之下，狩衣衬得他十分文雅，鬼切则静静立在他身侧，贵族服饰与他身上暗涌的凶悍气息形成了一种微妙的矛盾。  
但源赖光挺满意的，他还觉得当年自己眼光特别妙，在衣料的颜色上选了和鬼切发色相近的浓绀、秾丽的红和淡雅的紫，十多年来穿坏了不知道多少件，也新做了不知道多少件。  
总之，是一套适用于多种场合，且既方便活动又不给源家掉份儿的着装。  
画外音：暂且不说平安时代的布料材质和织法是啥，那会儿这三种颜色都是很难染出来的，某种程度上光总烧钱能力也是一流。  
·白槿霜风  
白槿霜风的性质类似于小礼服，是更正式一些的场合穿的。  
毕竟光总少年时也是平安京贵族里的“别人家孩子”，年纪稍长又继承了家主的位置，少不了各式集会。他要出席雅集诗会，也要让鬼切应景些好，就做了一套雅致又清贵的。  
鬼切起先不大喜欢，可又不想忤逆源赖光的意思丢他的人，就硬着头皮穿了。赖光抱着胳膊看他不知道把手放哪儿的样子，问他哪儿不满意，鬼切老老实实地说：不方便拔刀，会保护不了主人。  
赖光问：还有呢？鬼切抬眼看着他，低声回答：白色的衣服很干净，怕弄脏。  
赖光几乎失笑，这兔崽子是不是不知道自己毁了多少套衣服？鬼切房里没有镜子，他就拉着鬼切走到庭院中的池塘边儿上，问他：好看吗？彼时的两人看来都介于青年与少年之间，都是清丽的面容，都穿着白衣，连个头也差不多，在明镜似的水面上仿佛映出的是一对孪生兄弟。  
鬼切，你记住了…此时赖光已收了笑，鬼切才从水面上收回目光。  
你会成为源氏的至强之刃，你我一定是并肩作战的。如果我们相背，也是为了抵御对方背后的敌人。赖光语气笃定，鬼切刚想说什么就被赖光地堵了回去：什么衣服都会弄脏的。  
鬼切无法拒绝。源赖光说得过于笃定，以至两人陷入了冗长的沉默。赖光走过来，粗粝的手心贴在他胸口上，鬼切听见他低声说道：“你挺像人的，鬼切。”  
话是冲着他说的，可语气却像自言自语，鬼切有些不知所措。那个时候他什么都不知道，既不知道源氏家主这几近示弱的姿态意味着什么，也不知道血契赋予他的不止是类人的心跳——他不理解人。春庭日午，院落深处传来稀稀落落的虫声与鸟鸣，梅雨尚未来临，春日的暖阳照在他身上，他只是觉得很舒服。  
他捏住了那只手，对方没有呵斥他，另一只手停在鬼切的喉结处，轻轻地掐着他吻了上去。  
鬼切感到一阵轻微的晕眩，随即揽住源赖光的腰，顺从本能去回应。源赖光或许只想浅尝辄止，但鬼切却把他箍在怀里，他挣了一下，没用，鬼切依旧环着他的腰，只是停止了索吻，那只带家纹的眼睛也茫然地睁开了，唇齿间还带着晶亮的唾液。  
源赖光叹了口气，他不是没有造访过贵女的宅邸，甚至那个时候，是鬼切在牛车边等候。鬼切见过重重帷幔后交叠的人影，也见过对源赖光依依不舍的少女。  
鬼切似乎知道他想问什么，鲜少地皱了皱眉：我比他们更珍重主人，爱慕主人。他深深垂下头，把源赖光的手放在唇边亲吻指尖，睫毛被日光染成黄金：主人也垂怜于我。  
源赖光没再说什么，他对男女之情并无执念，只是恍惚地认为那个时机、那个吻恰到好处，可与未经世事的刀灵描述人世间的瞋痴和爱欲是一件无望的事，与晴明谈咒说不定还更轻松些。  
他笑了笑，权当默认，他既然敢拿人命去与邪神做交易，自然也敢为自己的造物作付出代价。他红色的眼睛在阳光下仿佛燃烧的榴花，鬼切便朝圣似地亲吻他的眉骨和眼角，细碎的吻落英似地纷纷落在人类温热的皮肤上。  
源赖光没有制止这种蜻蜓点水式的游戏，任由他把头拱在脖颈间小鸡啄米，自己拈了他绀色的头发玩儿。鬼切亲到喉结时改变了想法，张开嘴含住了不算明显的喉结，吮吸时犬齿抵在跳动的血管上，他感觉到源赖光很轻地颤了一下，随后便僵住了。  
鬼切立刻有些懊丧，转而用舌头去舔舐那些地方。源赖光吐了一口气，摸了摸他的发顶：鬼切，去房间里做。  
这房间不常用，因为鬼切没什么私物，又时常宿在主宅的外间，以至于有些空荡荡的。两人就在旧藤席上脱下衣物——其实应该说脱了一半，鬼切就又凑了上来。  
源赖光背靠着墙，只解了腰间的绳结，上衣还搭在肩上，鬼切就像他刚才做的那样，用手覆盖住他的胸口，同样布满硬茧和伤疤的手。他下腹一阵痉挛，又忍住了，他不想表现出来。  
鬼切抬头看了看他，伏下身去舔舐乳头。没有哪个贵族家的女儿敢去这样挑逗他，源赖光揪住鬼切扎起的头发，但没能说出话，只发出了喘息。  
鬼切不明所以地抬起头，贴过去与他交换了一个绵长的吻，还背过手把发辫给解开了。  
源赖光真想骂他，但鬼切似乎被他之前的反应给鼓励了，转而含住了另一边，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，再不轻不重地嘬出声来。这种甜蜜的缱绻持续了很久，酥麻的快意从源赖光胸口一路蔓延到下腹，再冲回天灵盖，扼住了他的咽喉。他奋力把自己从感官的快乐中抽离出来，发现鬼切正无意识地用下腹顶蹭着他的腿根。  
鬼切，别玩了…他有点无奈，但又乐于在情事里做引导的角色。  
未经人事的刀灵这才从他身上抬起头，急切地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧脸，嗓音被情欲染得低沉喑哑：主人，我要怎么做？  
那声音顺着耳骨传过来，在身体的空腔里震荡，源赖光差点支持不住滑下去。鬼切眼疾手快地扶住了他的腰，他也就借着力把自己撑了起来。鬼切原本跪坐在他身前，源赖光推了推他的肩，说：换个坐姿。  
鬼切放开了他，从善如流地换成了箕坐。源赖光捋了捋凌乱的额发，找回了一点力气，伸手把鬼切腰间乱七八糟的布料拨开，看到了付丧神勃起的性器。这可不是随便抚慰几下就能解决的，他想。  
鬼切在这一事上经验少得可怜，连性器都未经人事，显得青涩又漂亮。但源赖光是绝不肯屈尊用嘴帮他的，只在他胯间坐下，两条腿松松地环住鬼切的腰，仿佛欢喜佛抱坐莲台。鬼切想搂住他，被源赖光拍了回去。两人的性器贴在一处，源赖光的手拢着柱身来回摩挲，指甲偶尔刮蹭到龟头，引来鬼切不加掩饰的喘息。  
他用粗糙的手茧磨搓着鬼切的马眼，抚慰着性器上搏动的青筋，很是费了一些功夫才帮鬼切解放出来。付丧神弹动了一下，无处安放的手在源赖光大腿上留下深色的握痕，他被极乐冲昏了头，直接射在了源赖光的小腹上，精液在凝成了凝胶前流入了源赖光浅色的耻毛之中。  
鬼切面上还带着未褪的红潮，却注意到了源赖光仍立着的性器，那目光炙热得让源氏家主有些脸热，刚要收回腿就被鬼切抓住了脚腕。源赖光不与他拼蛮力，用包着白色足袋的足尖蹭了蹭鬼切腰侧，后者猛地撒了手，可脸上仍是不想放过他的神情。  
源赖光没有理他，起身三两下穿好了衣物，把一切情潮都仓皇掩盖。鬼切从地上捡起礼服披在身上，把额头抵在了源赖光的手背。  
源氏家主理了理他的头发，用调笑的语气道，鬼切，可不要再把衣服弄脏了啊。

说是这么说的，但实际上用到白槿霜风的时候少之又少，大多时候都是叠好了放在箱子里。  
早先时候源赖光还会带他去赴宴，结果旁人还以为他是源氏的旁支子弟，最后闹得不欢而散。那之后源赖光干脆就让鬼切穿常服赴宴——反正都挺好看的。  
·觉醒皮  
虽然鬼切本质上就是个小暴躁，但其中觉醒皮最暴躁。  
鬼切杀了源赖光的替身后，自己也不太好受。源赖光刀法了得，下手也狠厉，再加上血契给他自己加上了双重暴击，鬼切几乎成了个血人。  
但源家的阴阳师不敢靠近他——太吓人了，平时在赖光大人身边寡言少语、一言不合就拔刀的样子就够吓人了，现在完全就是个恶鬼，一群脆皮法师哪敢上前硬来。鬼切则抹了抹眉骨上的血，一鼓作气冲出了重围。  
但他走不远，再说了，如果不处理伤口的话，阴阳师们就能循着血痕找到他。鬼切干脆趁着阴阳师们人仰马翻，钻进了一个源家旁系的院子。正所谓灯下黑，没人注意到了这个僻静的别院，他简单处理了伤口，又利落地一刀削落一截白发，偷了几件衣服。  
因外袍背面也有源氏的家纹，鬼切便装作源家的旁氏子弟混了出去。他身上的伤还没有完全愈合，一动甚至还会渗血，染得衣服下摆红黑一片。再后来他为了跟踪源氏的动向就留下了这件衣服，方便吓唬小妖怪问话，偶尔迷路时还能装作人类问路。  
那个时候源赖光发现鬼王仍然活着，虽然实力大减，但也不敢轻举妄动——鬼切已经不在了，新的妖兵尚在炼制，还有大阴阳师和玉藻前跳出来搅局，他没有再分出余力管鬼切。  
但源赖光不急，鬼切早晚会来。他是鬼切的开始与结束，是虚妄与幻灭，是鬼切罪孽和崇高的本源，所有的爱欲与怨憎，鬼切始终绕不开他。

*至于晴明和玉藻前都干了啥：是用的音乐剧里的设定。晴明一早就对源家的巫女祭祀有所察觉，但一直没有深入，以此自我欺骗。虽然不知道出于什么原因，但大舅从中作梗，引导晴明使用阴阳分离之术，并和晴明一起前往源家兴师问罪。  
当然，大舅没有亲自下场打架，他一直是作壁上观和煽风点火的态度，虽然主动激怒了源赖光，但没有与之争个你死我活。总之是搅乱一池浑水就走了。  
*光总被鬼切摸胸咬脖子时其实有点虚…一方面是这些地方都太致命，在之前的经历中也没人敢在床上这样碰光总；另一方面，光总最清楚鬼切是什么，别人只当是鬼切是个亲人的付丧神，但血契无时不刻提醒着光总他是个鬼，鬼切愈是像人，这种感觉就愈是强烈，以至于使光总出现了轻微的应激反应。但到后来拿回主动权之后就好了很多。  
*鬼切的腿：不是梗，只是想分享一下快乐…音乐剧里的切切真是妙啊，演员本身对情绪和人物的把握就特别好，有一种既沉静自律又傲慢乖戾的感觉。觉醒切会露出一截小腿，白就算了，还匀称且直，配白足袋和木屐有种莫名的少年感…森田桐矢（饰演鬼切的演员）真的是又甜又娇，无敌可爱，可在演鬼切时只觉得他漂亮得让人心颤。我真的，好得不能再好了。  
如果有机会的话请一定要去看一看音乐剧，舞美、灯光都非常棒，每个演员都很优秀，作为商业音乐剧来说值回票价了。


End file.
